Team Robot in Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery transcript
Here's the transcript for Team Robot in Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery. Transcript (The movie starts off where it is nighttime. The fireflies are flying, the thunder booming then we see a figure walking on the road which turns out to be none other than WWE Superstar Kane. He keeps walking until he sees a sign saying WWE City Next Exit.) The Sign: Welcome to WWE City.Take the next exit because it's just that good. (now we see WWE Superstar The Miz jogging on the road with his music player playing his entrance theme.) The Miz: I'm The Miz, and I'm awesome. Who's awesome? I'm awesome, who's awesome? I'm awesome, who's awesome? I'm awesome, who's awesome? I'm awesome, who's awesome? I am... uh! (Just then he bumps right into Kane.) The Miz: (sees Kane then gasps) Kane, you're back. I thought we'd never see you again after you lost that last match. (Kane grabs The Miz by the face.) The Miz: Not that I agreed with the decision. Not the face, not the face, not the face. (Before Kane could chokeslam The Miz he looks at the WWE Logo knowing that his goal was to reclaim what was once his the title.) The Sign: Welcome to WWE City. Take the next exit because it's just that good. (He let's go The Miz heads to WWE City.) The Miz: Whoa! Oof! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You keep on going, Kane. You're lucky! You got off easy this time. (The Miz then keeps on jogging on the road.) The Miz: Who's awesome? I'm awesome. Who's awesome? I'm awesome. Who's awesome... (Just then The Miz hears a growl.) The Miz: Who's in there? Is that you, Kane? (but it wasn't Kane it was a Ghost Bear the two started to fight.) The Miz: Come on. Come on out and get some. Uh! Uh! That all you got, Yogi? (Insulted and angry by The Miz the Ghost Bear scratches The Miz's face.) The Miz: Uh! Uh! My... my face! (The Miz gets away from the Ghost Bear and climbs up on the sign.) The Sign: Welcome to WWE City. Take the next exit because it's just that good. (The Ghost bear uses his claws to make the sign fall down.) The Miz: Really? (The Ghost Bear successfully makes the sign come crashing down with The Miz still on top of it.) The Miz: Ah! No! No! Unnecessary roughness. Ghost Bear: (growls) (After the intro the scene changes and we see Shaggy, Scooby doo, Kiva and the others playing video games.) Shaggy: Look out. John Cena is the doctor of thundernomics. Ha ha ha. (While Shaggy and Scooby doo play their video game Kiva and Skipper went up against Spongebob and Beta with her WWE 2K14 video game. Kiva's playing as WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart.) Kiva: Hey Spongebob, you and Beta should give up now cause me and Skipper are that close on winning. (Spongebob's playing as WWE Superstar The Miz.) Spongebob: No way Kiva, me and Beta are going to take you two down. (Beta's playing as WWE Superstar R Truth.) Beta: Yeah, that's right. Kiva: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you two. (looks at Skipper) Okay Skipper, I'm tagging you in. (And Skipper's playing as WWE Superstar Hulk Hogan.) Skipper: Alright, you two are in deep trouble. Beta: Oh No! Spongebob: Ah! Shaggy: He can't see me. You can't see me at all. Like, no one can touch John Cena. Kiva: (looks at Shaggy while playing her game) Oh sure Shaggy, no one can touch John Cena but Sin Cara can, right Scooby Doo? Scooby: Scooby Dooby-doo! (Scooby Doo leaps up and covers Shaggy for the pin and the win.) Announcer: Sin Cara wins it. Shaggy: Way to go, Scooby-Doo, old buddy. Scooby: Booyah Dooby-doo. Kiva: Hey Shaggy, Scooby isn't the only winner around here look at this. Me and Skipper defeated Spongebob and Beta yet again. Announcer: Here's you're winners Brat "the hitman" Hart and Hulk Hogan. Skipper: Well now, I say this tag team match is over (high fives Kiva) which mean you two own her a double cheese burger with fries and two chocolate milkshakes. Spongebob: Oh barnacles, me and Beta we're so close on winning. Beta: Well at least we tried Spongebob. Patrick: Yeah Spongebob, you and Beta did great. Spongebob: Thanks Patrick. Announcer: Congratulations. You just beat the game on the hardest level ever double triple beatdown extreme. Gumball: Wow that's awesome! But what is double triple beatdown extreme? Kiva: Well Gumball, double triple beatdown extreme is the hardest level on the WWE Video Game heck I've tried it but no luck at all. Announcer: But can you complete the victory dance? Scooby: Oh yeah. Shaggy: It's all yours, pal. You've earned it. Skipper: Hey Scooby, is it okay if me and Kiva watch you complete the victory dance? Scooby: Rokay. (So Skipper and Kiva watch Scooby complete the victory dance with a perfect dance and a perfect score.) Announcer: Perfect score! Shaggy and Scooby: Whoo-hoo! Kiva: I gotta say Scooby, that was some real impressive foot work right there. (Then on the screen pops out WWE Chairman Mr. Vince McMahon.) Vince McMahon: Hello there. I'm Vince McMahon, chairman and CEO of WWE. Kiva Shaggy and Scooby: Mr. McMahon. We're not worthy. Spongebob: Uh Skipper, are they okay or something? Gumball: Yeah, why are they bowing down at the TV? Skipper: Kowalski, give the sponge and cat up the speed. Kowalski: (brings out a whiteboard) Well Spongebob and Gumball, take a look at Shaggy and Scooby for a moment then look at Kiva. (So Spongebob and Gumball look at Shaggy and Scooby for a moment then look at Kiva.) Spongebob: Okay? Gumball: But how does that explain everything? Kowalski: Well like Scooby and Shaggy Kiva is... Private: She's a WWE fan too. Kowalski: I was getting to that, Private. Vince McMahon: Because you beat the game on this level and executed a perfect score on the victory dance, you win a special prize. Shaggy and Scooby: We did? Kiva: They did? I wonder what the special prize is. Vince McMahon: You've won an all-expense paid trip to WWE City. Come revel in a place dedicated to everything WWE. It'll be a week of fun and excitement, culminating in rideside seats at Wrestlemania. Skipper: Well congrats on you two. Kiva: Yeah I can't believe you and Scooby are going to WWE City. Vince McMahon: But wait there's more I also want to invite Team Robot to WWE City to enjoy the fun and excitement with extra free tickets to Wrestlemania. Don't miss it. Announcer: Report to training camp in WWE City as soon as possible with the game disc as proof of your win to claim your prize. (Kiva was shocked and surprise on what Mr. McMahon said she started to scream.) Kiva: (screams) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm so happy! Shaggy: Like, Wrestlemania, Ha ha ha! You gotta be kidding me, Think of it, The fun, The fans, The food! We gotta go, old pal, Like, we just gotta go. Gumball: But what about Emerl and the others? Kiva: Don't worry, leave that one to me Shaggy and Scooby. (Meanwhile at a fast-food restaurant) Shaggy: We gotta go, Like, we just gotta go, It's the ultimate slamtastic, life-affirming experience of a lifetime, It's Wrestlemania. Scooby: Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Kiva: Yeah, you guys need to understand I want to go to WWE City so badly besides Mr. McMahon invited us. Fred: Uh, I don't know, guys. It's not something we're really into. Velma: And I have a lot of reading to catch up on. Daphne: Uh, no, thank you. Emerl: Why did Mr. McMahon invited us to go to WWE City? Max: Gosh it was minutes ago, Emerl. Shaggy: Like, come on, guys. Scoob and I never ask for anything. Like, I can't count how many times the two of us were bait to catch some crazy mask-wearing villain. Scooby: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Kiva, I don't know why we want to go to WWE City. Beta: Because me and Spongebob own Kiva since she and Skipper kick our butts. Kiva: And I got the photos to prove it. Take a good look, people. Exhibit "A." Here's the time you guys made Shaggy and Scooby dress like giant tools to catch the monstrous mechanic. Rico: Yeah Yeah. Kiva: And here's Shaggy and Scooby that had to dress like ducks to catch the horrific huntsman. Rainbow Dash: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash that's not funny. Kiva: And here's when they had to be the cow to catch the crazed cowgirl from beyond the grave. Skipper: And what's not funny Rainbow Dash is that Scooby-Doo almost got turned into a Scooby milkshake. Scooby: It was so humiliating. Spike: Come on, Skipper I'm sure the milk was vanilla flavored isn't that enough? Skipper: Manfredi and Johnson thought so, what's left of them came home in a Manilla envelope. Kowalski: From Manilla Ironically. Shaggy: And the Pice De Rsistance, the time we posed as seor Pepe Jose and the dancing hairless Chihuahua Don Pero to catch the ghastly Gordito of Guadalajara. Kiva: Yeah, I had to shave off some of Scooby's fur and it didn't even grow back in some places. Shaggy: Scooby was naked. Look at him. Just look at him Velma: No, no. Ok. We get it. Emerl: Yeah you win, guys. Daphne: Win? Wait, what? Fred: I was actually thinking about taking a trip anyway to try out my new allodium Q-36 digital SLR camera and optical stabilizer zoom lens. Maybe I can snap some action pack pictures. Emerl: And I guess having some fun wouldn't hurt a bit. Besides, we needed a break from stopping villains anyway. Velma: And this will give me an opportunity to explore the parallels between the modern world of WWE vs. Ancient warrior customs. Besides, it beats another weekend with grandpa Dinkley and his mysterious odor problem. (Daphne wasn't so sure about going to WWE City but when she look at Shaggy and Scooby she knows she doesn't want to disappoint them.) Daphne: Okay, we'll go to Wrestlemania. Kiva: Whoo-hoo! Oh my gosh, thank you so much guys! Shaggy: WWE City, here we come. Scooby: Oh, boy. Hee hee hee! (And so mystery Inc and team robot got into the mystery machine and head off to WWE City) Shaggy: Here comes the flying huna caruna off the top ropes. Ha ha ha! And it's countered by Scooby's patented corkscrew counter crunch. Daphne: Um, exactly how many more play-by-play Scooby snack attacks will we have to endure before WWE City? Jake: i say about a few miles to go. Shaggy: Like, we brought everything we had. Scooby and I need to keep our energy up so we can cheer like crazy at the main event. Velma: There's so many boxes I can't even see the luggage. Kiva: Luggage? Daphne and Velma: You didn't pack the luggage! Beth: hey don't blame it on Kiva it was shaggy and Scooby's job to get the luggage. Shaggy and Scooby: uh oh Ruh-roh. Daphne: Of all the food-induced, insane things you two have done, this absolutely takes the cake. Scooby and Shaggy: Hmm cake. Daphne: I mean it. Spongebob: what's the big deal? all of you wear the same outfits every single day anyway. Kiva: Well, you gotta admit it, he does have a very good point you know. Daphne: Hmph. Scooby: Hey, look. Shaggy: Like, WWE City, next exit. Fred: Hold the phone! (the van missed the raccoon but they were stuck) Fred: Looks like we're stuck. Rainbow Dash: great what are we suppose to do now? Daphne: There's a car coming. Emerl: that's good maybe they can help. Cookie: Well, now, this ain't a good place for a breakdown. John Cena: Can we help you kids out? Kiva: Oh my gosh you guys look its John Cena he's the greatest WWE champion of all time. Shaggy and Scooby:Whoa. Max: Now there's something you don't see everyday Sam: that's exactly why I quit my summer job at the petting zoo John Cena: Ok. Looks like you kids ran into some trouble. Cookie: This ain't safe, champ. We gotta keep moving. John Cena: Calm down, cookie. Cookie: I'm just saying that it's dangerous out here at night, what with the bear trouble and all. Fluttershy: oh my Kiva: gosh that just sounds awful Cookie: I know that's why Ruben, my nephew here, and I have been following the superstars on their jogs. Ruben: Hi. John Cena: Well, these kids aren't going anywhere while their van is stuck. This shouldn't take long. Daphne: Uh, what's he gonna do, lift the van out of the ditch? (but as soon as John Cena takes off his hoodie the muscles appear and Daphne was dreaming sitting next to him while shaggy and scooby were posing with him while the crowd chant their names) Crowd: Scooby! Shaggy! (finally he manage tolift the van out of the ditch and Fred took a picture) Fred: Cool. Skipper: Kowalski? Kowalski: sorry sir no clue Daphne: I didn't know WWE superstars were so hot Sora and Donald: huh? Rico: huh? Kiva: excuse me? Daphne: strong I mean strong Kiva: oh okay (scooby notice the raccoon grab the scooby snacks and chases after it the others follow. Shaggy manages to catch up with scooby only to meet a man with a gun and sunglasses he blames it on WWE then asks them to get his property) Kiva: sheech what a grouch Cookie: ah don't let him spook ya'll. He's not what you call a people person Pinkie Pie: easy for you to say cookie Spongebob: yeah all he thinks about is not liking Wrestling. John Cena: still it's not right. Emerl: I'll say he really got off the wrong side of the bed. Kiva: you're telling me thanks to him I'm missing out on all the fun stuff I need to do at WWE city John Cena: well then Kiva, can I make it up to you by offering you some VIP seats at our live event tonight? Skipper: well what do you say pal are you interested? Kiva: well I may stay up and go to bed later but since he did get us unstuck and he said my name okay you got a deal. How about you two are you interested like I am? Scooby and Shaggy: would we Emerl: I guess they'll take that as a yes (And with that they headed to the arena of WWE city where at it they have fast food joints and hotels that are named after a superstar or even their moves) Announcer: ladies and gentlemen welcome to WWE (After the pyro went off the show began there were a lot of superstars in it like brotus clay, santino, triple h and AJ lee then came the tag team match where John Cena teams up with sin cara to go up against big show and Alberto Del Rio) Shaggy: like pinch me I must be dreaming (Scooby pinches shaggy) Shaggy: ow ha ha I'm not dreaming Rainbow Dash: so Kiva whose going to win this match? Kiva: what do you think Rainbow dash John Cena and Sin Cara Skipper: i agree those two will kick them right into the middle of next week (The eds are enjoying their favorite snack chunky puffs) Double D: ed don't you have any manners? Ed: oh sorry double d Eddy: care for some chunky puffs? Kiva: no thanks, i already got my snack popcorn, gummy worms and Pepsi. (then double d takes a bite of chunky puffs and likes it) Double D: may I have another? Vanellope Von Schweetz: Mmm, this is really good. Wreck it Ralph: I know this is the first time that we get to see a WWE event. Spongebob Squarepants: Me too. Eddy: Yeah. Double D: You know everyone, me eddy and ed used to wrestle back in the Cul-De-Sac. Pinkie Pie: Who knew? Kiva: Wow. Beth: what were your wrestler names, Double D? Eddy: We'll talk about that later. right now the tag team match is starting. Kiva: oh okay. (cuts to Michael Cole at the commentary table) Michael Cole: Boy, what an exciting tag team match we have here tonight. The big show and Alberto Del Rio are going up against John cena and sin cara. Vanellope: this so exciting! Ralph: Yes, yes it is, it's exciting. Philmac: Uh huh. Michael Cole: And Cena wastes no time delivering an elbow to big show. Scooby Doo: Whoo-hoo! Shaggy: Yes! Rigby: wow that's the best elbow drop i've seen. Kiva: you be surprise Rigby. Michael Cole: Big Show with a chop. (then Alberto blindsides Cena from behind) Michael Cole: And del rio blindsides Cena. That was a dirty move. And i think the ref agrees. Mordicai: What was that all about del rio was trying to pull a cheating victory. Twilight Sparkle: Calm down mordicai im sure the ref saw what he was doing. Eddy: yeah and besides this is getting good. Mordicai: but still that ref should've disqudifive him for blindsiding cena (Mordicai groans Meanwhile back at the ring Sin Cara was getting ready to go up) Michael Cole: Oh, my goodness, sin Cara's up. And he delivers high-flying justice to del Rio. Shaggy: Whoo-hoo! Scooby Doo: heh heh heh! Kiva: see that mordicai Sin cara went up and teach him a lesson about pulling a dirty move. Mordicai: well i suppose you got a good point. Rigby: well just a minute ago you were complaining about it. Mordicai: Rigby. Rigby: i really am sorry mordicai but its the fact that counts. (mordicai sighs back at the ring) Michael Cole: And it looks like the end for Cena. (before big show defeats john cena he reverses it) Michael Cole: He's got big show up. oh no! look out! (Michael cole moves out of the way as big show smashes through the announce table Twilight and her friends were surprise and shocked at the same time. Eddy and ed laugh but double d wasn't amuse) Double D: Are you proud of yourselves Kiva: wow that has got to hurt for the big show. Sam: yeah but it looks like cole needs to get another table. Max: and someone should fix the floor big show made. Michael Cole: That was my favorite table. (Everyone is inside the arena and soon Mr. Mcmahon arrived) Mr. Mcmahon: All right, Emerl. What's going on here? Emerl: Thanks for coming, Mr. Mcmahon. We've asked you all here to show you that Scooby isn't a thief but someone used a hypo power on scooby. Gmerl: which caused scooby to be a pawn. Shaggy: Like, you know, scoob, I hear prison food isn't that bad. Kiva: wait a minute, Mr. Mcmahon I refuse to let Scooby and Shaggy go up against Kane. (that statement from Kiva let out a lot of confusion from everyone including Miss Richards and Mr. Mcmahon) Mr. Mcmahon: What are you getting at, Kiva? Miss Richards: yeah you're a mouse. Kiva: Look I maybe a mouse heck i may not be a wwe superstar and i maybe a WWE fan like shaggy and scooby. But the truth is i've been fighting against villains in the past going from one adventure team to the next adventure team stopping bowser or any other villain that's trying to conqur the universe. So i say it's time to make my mark and show everybody that me, the Eds, Skipper and his team, Spongebob and Patrick will win against Kane for Shaggy and Scooby's freedom. (and that caused a big shocking reaction from everyone including shaggy) Shaggy: What like are you crazy?! Skipper: look even though im shocked by Kiva's bravery statement but she has a good point Shaggy if anyone's willing to go up against Kane then me and my men are with her, right boys? (of course Kowalski, Rico and Private looked at Kane and rush off hiding) Spongebob: well it has been awhile since me and Patrick wrestled but you can count us in. Eddy: that goes for me, Double D and Ed. Mr. Mcmahon: Miss Richards, release Shaggy and Scooby while Kiva and the others prepare. Unless She and hers friends prove that Shaggy and Scooby are indeed innocent, their match with Kane will kickoff Wrestlemania tomorrow night. (Kane looks at Kiva and the others then Kiva reach out her hand for a handshake) Kiva: Well Kane im wishing you good luck in our match at wrestlemania tomorrow night. (then surprisingly Kane agrees the handshake) Kane: you and the others made a bold move taking their place but just to let you know that when im done with you and the others you'll feel more pain inside your bodies like purple nurple. Eddy: Bring it on Kane! Ed: what's a purple nurple? Double D: I believe its one of those cream fillings. Ed: cool Category:TMNTSubspace12